The Jashinist's Shadow
by Me Myself and Kisame
Summary: "He'll wish he can die by the time I'm through with him. Or my name's not Shikamaru Nara."He's decided that he's going to dig Hidan up and make his life a living hell for what he did to Asuma. But will the genius's plan work out how he originally planed?
1. Chapter 1

_~AN: Ok! So here's my first attempt that's made it here (because the other one that I tried to make turned out being Hidan/Zetsu and another was just too crappy). I hope that it's good. Ok, so this is also the first time I'm trying messing with the Point of view (POV), so I hope that that's not too bad. Ok, So I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. I hope you like it!~_

Asuma's dead, and I need to accept and get over that… But I can't and I won't. I let him off too easily… I should have thought of a way to make his life terrible… But I didn't… He tortured and terrorized Asuma right in front of me, and there was barely anything I could do about it… "Asuma-sensei…" I muttered softly standing outside my house on the front porch, looking aimlessly up at the stars… It's my fault he died…If I hadn't been so incompetent and brain-dead, Asuma… would still be alive right now… "I'm Sorry Asuma…" I sniffed wiping a tear away from my cheek. I'll make him pay though…I'll make sure that he goes through ten times worse shit then what he put you through, Asuma-sensei. I grab the shovel rested against the house next to me, my face hardening "He'll wish he could die by the time I'm through with him." I growl heading in the direction of the Nara family woods "Or my name's not Shikamaru Nara."

~Look it's a time laps line~

_Shunk,_ the sound of shovel connecting with dirt. "Off to an easy start. I mumble tossing the unearthed dirt off to the side, "Maybe the whole thing is going to be this easy." I mused stuffing the shovel back into the dirt.

~Oh hey, here's another one~

_Tink, _The sound of shovel connecting with rock. I groan, leaning down to wedge and haul out another rock. "I guess I spoke too soon." I grumble dropping the large rock down next to the other already excavated rocks "Well, whatever. It's not that hard I guess." I sigh walking back over to the hold and hopping down into it getting back to work again.

~Know what this means?~

It can't be much farther, the earth's getting harder to move out of the way. I groan softly huff and begin to do hand signs for a shadow jutsu. "I know I wanted to keep my chakra hidden, but I have to get this finished by sunrise." I mutter shadows digging down into the ground shifting and squirming. Piercing through rocks and crushing them then moving them to the side. The rock and earth becoming easier to move. "This'll make thing get done in half the time." I mutter sitting down against the side of the hold, watching the shadows do the work for me.  
Shikamaru Nara - Grave robber extraordinaire!

~Yep, it's a time laps~

*Hidan's POV*  
My eyes snap open. That must've been my 49th nap this week…if it's even been a week… or maybe it's been a month… maybe a year? Bah, whatever, I don't care about time anymore. Right now, I only care about what the fuck woke me up. It wasn't the usual centipede or the occasional worm crawling into my ear or mouth, if it was I'd be having dinner right now! …Or lunch… or maybe breakfast…Gah! Whatever! What the fuck woke me up! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this!…Oh the irony of that…

*Shikamaru's POV*  
Almost to the bottom of this. I chuckle softly. Oh, that's ironic. Anyway…hm…he's been down there for a few months. So, if the rule of threes applies to him, then he should be like a living rag doll of something. He shouldn't be able to move or anything, making my job _loads_ easier. So close… Soon you'll be mind for the torturing… Hidan. Only a few more shovel's full.

*Hidan POV*  
They're getting closer, I can feel it! I can almost hear them breathing! Praise Jashin! I'm going to be free! I can feel air beginning to ghost over my lips, Ah fresh air!

*Shikamaru's POV*  
I shove the shovel down into the dirt again, this time the shove stops short with a low thud sounding from just under a layer of dirt.

There was a low groan "Ah, my fucking stomach!" someone beneath the layer of dirt growled. The dirt shifted aside as a figure sat up from the dirt.

The figure spat out dirt coughing and sputtering.

Wide-eyed I took a step back from him raising my shovel into the air above my head.

The person looked up at me and blinked "Holly fuck! It's the deer fucker!" he shouted beginning to stand up.

Panicking I quickly brought the blunt back of the shovel down onto Hidan's head crying "Hiya!" loudly

Hidan groaned loudly still holding surprisingly onto consciousness, "Owww" he moaned in pain, straining his eyes looking up at me "The…fuck was that f-for." he groaned, pain etched into every word he said.

Quickly I brought the shovel back up and crashed it down roughly on the top of the Jashinist's head again. Hidan groaned and fell back down into the dirt where he had been resting "Shi…ka…" he muttered trailing off as he lost his grip on consciousness.

I sighed in releife, taking a moment to catch my breath and regain my composure. I kneeled down next to the Zealot and gathered him up, a severed limb here and there but not in too bad of shape. He's going to have one hell of a headache once he wakes up though. I smirked, feeling accomplished. I climbed out of the hole and returned everything back to as normal as it could be. I didn't want anyone to know about this. That's the last thing I need, people fussing over me. I sighed and gathered everything again, slinging Hidan over my shoulder, holding his severed limbs and the shovel in my arms.

"Everything went as according to plan." I mutter heading for my house. I remember how the two of us reacted when I found him, they way he was so shocked and I was so panicked. It was like it came straight out of some weird romance story or something. I laugh softly. "Sure, sure." I chuckle, smiling softly, heading off into the darkness of the forest.

_~AN: Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Huh? I hope you did! Ok, the end of Chapter one! How was it? What do you think about the Point of view changing-ness? I hope that it wasn't confusing! Let me know! Let me know! Let me know what you think! Like I said this is the first Hidan/Shikamaru story that I've ever done, so any and all comments will be appreciated!~_


	2. Chapter 2

-AN: Um...Ta-da? *Gets hit with a rotten tomato* Bleh...anyway. For all the people who are following this "story" (not much ofa story if it only has two chapters eh?), I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this in so long. I feel bad about that. So I buckled down and brain stormed and I came up with some pretty good ideas for this story (If I do say so myself). I hope that there aren't a whole bunch of spelling or gramatic errors in here...If there are, feel free to point them out I guess. And...yes I did make up one or two words, but you should easily be able to get it (I mean...I think I just added "ly"). ANYWAY, before I write this longer than the chapter, Enjoy!- **BE AWARE OF THE CHANGE OF VIEW POINT!**...thank you.

My eyes fluttered open slowly "Nnngh…wha…what happened?" I groaned looking around, but all I saw was blackness. "Huh? Where am I…" I tried to move my right arm but realized that it wasn't there. I tried to move other appendages that felt like they were there, but that failed too. "Why can't I move?" I thought aloud. Then it dawned on me "I must still be in the fucking hole." I groaned. Why would he take the trouble of digging me up if he was just going to fucking bury my again? "Nooo," I moaned morbidly "Jashin-sama!" I cried raspily, my throat extremely horse. I'm so fucking thirsty!

"Quite." came a voice from above me, hissing at me angrily "You'll ruin everything." they said as light flooded into where I was, and it fucking hurt.

"Oww! The fuck!" I groaned squeezing my eyes shut tightly. I've been living like a fucking mole for so fucking long. It was like the sun just got shoved into my fucking eyes.

"I said be quite!" the person whispered harshly. Then something hit me on the head, hard.

"Ow!" I whined "The fuck is your problem!"

"Be quite!" The person growled and then they cut off the light, granting me darkness once again, thank Jashin.

"Shikamaru?" Came a muffled voice in the distance along with a soft knocking.

The person, who must be Shikamaru -the fucker, next time he tries to hit me I'm gonna chomp his fucking hand off I swear to Jashin - sighed angrily then lifted up what I suspect to be some sort of curtain, successfully blinding me yet again. "If you even make a sound, you won't have a mouth to talk with." he threatened then dropped the curtain the darkness gracing my sore eyes again.

_-Shikamaru's POV-_

I stood up from next to my bed and walked slowly over to the door…I so did not need this right now…what a pain. "Yeah?" I asked standing next to the door trying to sound tired so that they wouldn't suspect that I was doing anything…out of the ordinary.

"Are you ok? I thought I heard something."

I sighed and opened the door. Just like her to freak out over nothing. Wait…well this is something…but…ah forget it, I'm not even going to try to think right now, "Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled running a hand through my hair.

"Are you sure?" My mom asked looking at me worriedly

"You seem sorta roughed up." My dad mumbled walking up next to mom yawning and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah," mom said looking me over "Are you…" she paused a moment, "Are you…still beating yourself up about what happened?" she asked more softly looking at me with concern etched into her features. "You know…with Asuma?"

"Mom, I…" I trailed off slowly and ended up looking down at the ground. It's not like I couldn't talk about it or anything. Maybe…no…It just…felt weird, talking about that, when the person who caused it is less then five feet behind me.

Mom who obviously didn't know this frowned and placed her hand on my shoulder "Shikamaru, I'm sorry." she murmured "Did I…did up something I shouldn't have?"

I suppressed a bubble of laughter that weld up in my throat. Hah 'dig up', if only she knew how ironic that was. If that's not ironic, then I don't know what is. I shook my head and looked up at her with my normal lazy expression "No, it's fine Mom." I mumbled pushing back a stand of hair that escaped from my pony tail. "You didn't dig up anything." you didn't, _I _did. I'm the one…maybe I…

"Are you sure?" she asked continuing to looks at me worriedly "We thought we heard something."

I began to make up the best excuse that I could muster with only a third of my brain capacity when my mom suddenly moved forward and hugged me tightly. "It's ok Shikamaru, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"What? Mom, I-"

"No, no." She said and ran her hand through my hair making more hair fall from the pony tail to accompany the other set from earlier at the sides of my head, one or two in front of my eyes.

"I know it's hard to adjust to this. It hasn't really been that long either." She looked over at dad irritatedly, "I know that your father can be a little…insensitive sometimes."

Dad made a face and I couldn't help but smile slightly in spite of myself. Mom's worried expression also eased and a soft smile formed on her face.

"Anyway," She said pulling back from the hug. "Don't worry." She said patting my shoulder "And if you need anything you can ask me or Dad ok?"

I nodded "Uh-huh." I said yawning. Sure it was a fake yawn, but I wanted to get this over with.

"Oh, you must be tired." Mom said and glanced over at a clock. Heh, well that worked nicely.

Dad did the same, "Hn, you sure picked a great time to have a episode or whatever…it's pretty much morning now…and there's no way you're mom's gonna let me go back to sleep." he grumbled scratching the back of his head.

Mom looked over at dad with slight disapproval in her eyes. "Well, you don't need as much sleep as Shikamaru." She said then looked at me and grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. Wow, she's rarely on the side of me getting me sleep. Hah, things are looking up. "You have a mission today right Shikamaru? I'll wake you up a bit before you have to go so that I can make you something to eat before you have to leave." She said and nudged me forward into my room. "You can just sleep until then."

"Heh, alright then." I said yawning, a real one this time. Turns out that digging up the body of a lunatic that killed your sensei and dragging them back home really wears you out. That or all this talk of sleep is making me sleepy…whichever, heh, guess I'm going to develop a weird sense of humor throughout this whole thing.

I walked over to my bed and plopped down on top of it happily letting my head sink into the pillows

"I'll see you later Shikamaru." Mom said and then shut the door. There was some soft grumbling - that would be dad complaining - which was followed by a higher murmuring -and that would be mom-. I couldn't make out what they were saying, I was getting more and more tired by the second. I could barely keep my eyes open. The grumbling and murmuring slowly faded away as they walked down the hall to the kitchen. I yawned and closed my eyes slowly, slowly beginning to fall asleep. I was almost asleep when there was a soft whistling from under the bed. "Forgetting someone?" Came the annoying zealots voice.

My eyes opened unwillingly at the sound. I really didn't want to deal with him right at this second. What a pain in the neck. "No, I'm not." I grumbled closing me eyes.

"I see." he said "Well then, you wouldn't mind if I started fucking shouting right?" I heard him take a deep breath.

My eyes widened and I quickly did some hand signs and made a shadow go under the bed and stuff itself into Hidan's mouth, silencing him. He grunted in pain but that's about all he could get out thankfully. I unwillingly got up off of my bed and pulled some duct tape from out of my bed side table. Crouching down next to the bed I lifted the bed skirt with much distaste from Hidan. "Tch, what do you think you are? A mole?" I reached under the bed and grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer to me. Ripping off of piece of tape I happily put it over the Jashinist's mouth. Oh the wonder that is duct tape. I ripped off some more and put them over each other at slightly different angels to reinforce the others. No way in hell am I going to let there be a chance that the tape falls off and he screams his lungs out. "Ta-da." I yawned sleepily pushing him back under the bed to where he was before, Hidan glaring at me the whole time. "Mm, time for some long awaited sleep." I murmured getting back onto the bed, closing my eyes and instantly falling asleep... I'll deal with the lunatic under my bed later.

-AN: So it's been a while since I updated this story huh? I'm so proud of myself *Gets hit with a brick* I really need to not supply you guys with rotten tomatos and bricks :|  
Anywho I SO HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED IT!

**_AND ONE MORE THING! _**[just look at all the stuff I did to that! IT'S MEGALY IMPORTAT... obviously...]**  
Think that you opinions don't matter to me? Think that anything that you comment about will be disregarded? Well, you couldn't be more wrong! All of your opinions matter to me! Good, bad and the like!  
_So _since you now know that you opinion matters oh so much to me, why not take a moment to vote on the poll that I have on my page? If you like this story then you should definently do it because it probably will pertain to this story! PLEASE! Let your voices be heard!  
**Thank you ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_~AN: Here's chapter three! It's about time right! I'm sorry it took so long! I had some serious writers block and I had school to deal with. But Now that I think I'm out of that rut I'm going to try and update as soon as I possibly can! I hope it's good for as long as you've waited!~_

There was a knock at the door, waking the Nara from his sleep.

"Shikamaru, wake up and come out to the kitchen so you can have something to eat before you go on your mission today." Yoshino said from beyond the door. Sais sleeper saw up in bed groggily rubbing at his tired eyes.

"Mnn..." he yawned in response.

Satisfied, Yoshino headed off down the hall to the kitchen where she would be waiting for her son.

"Ugh." Shikamaru grumbled sleep apparent in his voice as he got up off of the bed. He headed towards his bedroom door, seeing in his mirror that his hair had become quite a mess while he slept. "ugh." he grunted again pulling his hair-tie out letting his hair fall down around the tops of his shoulders. He rubbed the back of his head, proving to mess his hair up even further as he ambled out into the hall.

"Ah, there you are Shikamaru." the mother said as the younger Nara entered the kitchen. She couldn't help but smile at the sleepy figure who yawned widely giving a soft "Hi." as he stretched emphasizing his yawn.

"You look well rested." Yoshino said watching as Shikamaru shuffled to the fridge.

"Mm," he mumbled shrugging.

"I made waffles if you want some of those." She said pointing to some waffles on the counter.

Shikamaru blinked and looked over at the warm plate of waffles "Oh," He said walking over to the waffles, taking three from it and placing them on a nearby plate. "I hadn't even seen these."

"Well eat as many as you like." Yoshino said going to the sink and began washing some dishes. Shikamaru looked over at his mom as he got his filled his plate, drizzling some syrup over the top of his breakfast while he grabbed a fork. As he did this he noticed what time it was, 9:30.

"Huh...did you forget to wake me up before or something?" he asked looking at his mom curiously as he was used to her bagging on his door at 6:30 every morning telling him to get up to do whatever work around the house there was.

"Hm?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him, "Oh, no. I let you sleep in."

Shikamaru looked at her in disbelief. She chuckles softly and shook her head "Really, I did let you sleep in today. Your father was up early today and I asked him to collect the antlers instead of you so that you could sleep longer."

Shikamaru smiled softly, "Well that was nice of him."

"Yeah." Yoshino said going back to washing, "It took come convincing though." She said putting a cleansed sigh on the drying rack.

"Heh. Really?"

"Yep. He as a bit sour about it as first, but I persuaded him into changing his mind." She said while drying a dish.

Shikamaru smiled "Thanks mom." he said talking a bite out of one of the waffles. She smiled back in return.

"I thought that you deserved it."

After finished a waffle, the younger Nara stood and retrieved the orange juice from the fridge beginning to pour it into a glass. As he poured, his thoughts drifted to the Jashinist that he had shoved under his bed.

"Hm...He's probably thirsty. And hungry too" He thought to himself "...tch what do I care? The idiot deserves it..." he paused a moment "But...does this make me as bad as him?"

Shikamaru's train of thought was interrupted by his mother shouting

"Shikamaru!" She cried "You're spilling!"

Said Nara jumped, snapping back to reality, pulling back the container of juice quickly. Shikamaru looked down at the glass frowning at the sight of an overly full glass, the juice spilling over the brim.

"Sorry, sorry." he said picking up a wash cloth quickly and beginning to wipe up the spill.

"Geez, what were you thinking about that made you forget that you were pouring juice?" Yoshino asked looking over her son curiously.

"Huh?" The younger asked standing up from where a spill was on the floor. "Er..." he began.

"Were you thinking about Asuma?" She asked looking more concerned.

"What? No..."

"What then?" She persisted

Realizing that she wasn't about to let him off he sighed softly and rubbed the back of his neck lightly

"Well...I was thinking about...the guy that killed him... Asuma-sensei..."

Yoshino frowned looking at her son sympathetically "Oh Shikamaru." She sighed hugging him tightly for a long moment. She pulled back "You took care of him remember?" She said looking over him.

Shikamaru sighed. He wished that he hadn't said anything.

"He's buried down deep in that hole."

"He _was_ in hole..." Shikamaru thought to himself.

"He's not about to get out."

"But I dug him out..." He thought in reply.

"Shikamaru, you-" She began as there was a knock at the door. "Oh, who could that be?" she questioned as she looked over at the door. She left Shikamaru and went to the door seeing that it was a friend of hers and began talking.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head mumbling 'how troublesome' and grabbed his plate and full glass of orange juice. He headed back to his room, opening the door, being greeted be weak grumbles and groans from under his bed.

"Hmph," the Nara grunted setting the plate of food and juice on a desk next to his door. "If I didn't know any better." He said going over to the bed kneeling down next to it and pulling Hidan out from under the bed by his shoulder, "I'd of thought that you were the boogie man or something."

The Jashinist glared back at him in response growling from behind the tape "Mphk mm." He growled

"What?" Shikamaru asked as he pulled the tape away from his mouth quickly

"Ow!" Hidan cried. He glared hatefully at him "Fuck you." He repeated, his throat extremely dry, cracking from the lack of moisture. "What do you want from me?" he asked hoarsely.

Shikamaru looked down angrily at him

"I'm going to make your life a living hell." He said coldly.

Hidan coughed "S….same thing goes to you, bitch." He said his voice fading in and out.  
Shikamaru glared in response.

"I'm f…fucking hungry…. And thirsty." He grumbled.

"So?" Shikamaru questioned

"So, get me fucking something to eat and drink!" he shouted, wincing as he did "Ghn…fuck..." he groaned softly.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The Nara said pulling his hair back into his usual pony tail "…Again." He added a slight smirk spreading across his face in spite of himself.

Hidan growled "Shut up." He winced as he spoke the condition of his throat getting worse with each time he spoke.

"Maybe if you ask me nice I'll give you something."

Hidan glare stood strong. "No…way."

Shikamaru shrugged getting up from the floor and going over to the desk. The Jashinist's eyes widened as he saw the glass of juice being picked up by the Nara  
"Oi!" he yelped noisily as the other began to drink the juice. "nm.." he whimpered softly regretting it as pain radiated through his throat.

Shikamaru blinked at the sound a sudden pang of guilt bursting in his chest. "W-what?" He asked as he pulled the glass from his lips.

"Wh-"he coughed "What do you mean wh-what?" he said "G-gimme some!" he half demanded squeezing his eyes shut as pain radiated in his throat again.  
Shikamaru looked down at the other silently for a moment  
"…" he grabbed the plate and kneeled down next to him "Say please." He mumbled

The Jashinist blinked opening his eyes, looking up at the Nara. "What?" he asked his voice fading.

"Say please…you know? Asking someone for something nicely?" He half asked making sure that the other even knew what it meant.

Hidan blinked, looking at the Nara irritatedly. His expression softened as he remembered his situation and then heaved a painful sigh. "Nmgh…" he gritted his teeth "…Please?" he asked

"Please what" The younger asked looking at him expectantly.

"Please…please give me some?"

Shikamaru looked down at the Jashinist silently.

"P…please give me some juice and waffles? Pretty please with sugar on top?" he asked

Shikamaru smiled faintly "Ok. I'll give you some-"

Then came a shout from down the hall "Shikamaru!" He dad called "You mission group is here!"

Shikamaru blinked looking over his shoulder into the hall "Ah, I gotta go." The Nara said setting down the food and drink next to the older's head. "You can thank me later." He said getting up quickly and heading out into the hall grabbing his backpack along the way, closing the door behind him.

Hidan blinked "Oi, oi, oi!" he called straining his voice painfully "Come back!"

Shikamaru rushed out into the foyer, looking over to Shikaku who was standing at the open door talking to his team mates for the mission.  
Shikamaru turned to his son "There you are." He said crossing his arms "You're making your team mates wait. Hurry up. You're always late." He said gesturing for him to hurry.  
"Hn," Shikamaru rushed over to the door, slinging his back pack over his shoulder as he apologized to his father and greeted his team mates.  
Shikaku grunted in response while his team mates returned the greeting.  
"Ready to go?" one of the team mates asked  
"He'd better be." His father grumbled  
Shikamaru winced slightly from the jab from his father, but nodded his head. "Yeah."  
"Ok then." The other team mate said. "Let's go."  
They all nodded and headed out of the house Shikaku closing the door behind them.

Back in Shikamaru's room the Jashinist eyed the food he desired to terribly with distaste. Yes the Nara had left the food and Orange juice for him, but he neglected to remember that he had bound Hidan's arms making using his hands to eat impossible.  
"Fuck." The Jashinist groaned. Hidan narrowed his eyes at the food a tough face taking over his features.  
"I was trapped in that fucking hole for I don't know how fucking long!" He shouted violently "You're going to get fucking eaten!" he coughed "Whether you like it or not! If it's the last thing I fucking do!" he snarled at the breakfast foods. Never in his whole life has Hidan taking a morning meal so seriously.

_~AN: There, the end of chapter three! I revised this several times while I was going through writing this. So I hope it was a good chapter! I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon!  
Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!~ _


	4. Chapter 4

_~AN: And the plot thickens! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this story in quite a while. I was real busy with my AP classes in school and I kinda was having trouble writing this chapter. In the end, I think it turned out good though. I hope you think the same! And I promise that chapter 5'll be up soon! I'm already on the works of it!~~  
~EDIT: lol...hasn't even been up for two seconds and I find something to fix. I just went in here and tried to make it more easy to read for you guys. I don't know if I did the spacing right, but it seems easier to read to me~~ _

"We did great!" Dnuor, an energetic boy cheered pumping his fist into the air walking a little ways ahead from Shikamaru and the other teammate, a girl named Yuta. Dnuor turned facing Shikamaru and Yuta.

"We should be teammates more often!" he piped

Yuta nodded in agreement with Dnuor, "Yes, I think we work really well together."

"Heh, you think so?" The Nara asked looking at them

"Yeah!" They both replied enthusiastically.

Shikamaru smiled softly "Yeah, we should if we can."

"You know it!" Dnuor exclaimed grinning from ear to ear.

The tree slowly reached a cross road "Well, we go this way." Dnuor said gesturing down a side path. Yuta nodded.

Shikamaru nodded "yeah, ok. I'll see you guys around." he said waving.

"Bye." Dnuor and Yuta called after Shikamaru as he began walking away.

"Bye." Shikamaru called back to Dnuor and Yuta as they took a turn around the corner. Shikamaru sighed, rubbing the back of his head

"This took longer than I thought it was going to." He mumbled looking at the already almost set sun as he approached the house.  
For some reason his home looked more menacing to him. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his feels something bad was going to happen. He shook his head, pushing the thought to the back of his mind

"I'm sure it's nothing." Shikamaru mumbled as he opened the door heading into his house. Taking off his shoes, Shikamaru headed into the living room and sat himself down on the cough pulling out a mission report paper from his pocket

"Alright." He mumbled unfolding the paper "Mission." He said reading off of the paper. He grabbed a nearby pencil,

"intercepted the bandit that had been recently robbing merchant caravans just outside the leaf village." He said as he wrote it down. 'Description of mission' he read as he heard the front door open and then clock close. Shaking his head Shikamaru looked back to his mission report. "During the mission," He though as he began writing "I stayed near the back of the group so that-" His thoughts were interrupted as a kunai whizzed past his head getting pinned against the wall behind him. Shikamaru's eyes widened "What the!" He sprang up from the couch looking around quickly for who threw the kunai

"Ha, if I hadn't aimed to the side, you'd of got nailed." he heard someone laugh.  
Shikamaru looked over to find the thrower and looked at them in disbelief

"What the heck!" He asked trying to understand what happened.

Shikaku spun a shuriken around on his index finger, eying his son "Now is that any way to greet your father?" The older asked walking up to his son.

Shikamaru watched his dad warily "There's something up with him..." he thought, trying o think what.

"You're not very polite." Shikaku said as he reached the younger "You're supposed to respect your elders." He leaned in closer to him, "especially your parents."

Shikamaru scrunched his nose as the smell of Alcohol wafted into his nose. Shikamaru looked over his dad's face curiously "He's never been much of a drinker..." he thought, "especially not a heavy one like this smells like..."

"Well? What do you say for yourself?" Shikaku asked interrupting his son's thought.

Shikamaru took note of a now apparent slur in his father's voice 'He's definitely drunk.' he thought as he replied "I'm sorry."

Shikaku huffed "You don't sound sorry."

Shikamaru sighed "Dad I'm-"

Shikaku brought up the shuriken and took it to Shikamaru's hair tie, cutting it.

"Hey!" He snapped as his hair fell around his shoulders "What was that for!" he asked looking irritatedly at his father.

Shikaku chuckled at him "I'm just making you seem more like what you really are." He said "A girl."

The younger Nara blinked "You wear your hair the same way dad" he said

Shikaku tutted "Sure, but I'm not a coward." He said brining the shuriken up to Shikamaru's neck, pressing it against the sink

Shikamaru flinched slightly backing up a ways from his father.

Shikaku snorted "See?" he said moving after his son, "You're," He shoved his son roughly, "A coward!" he laughed as his son toppled to the floor with a painful thud

"Ngh!" the younger cringed, rubbing the back of his head that had collided roughly with the unforgiving floor."Oww…" He groaned softly.

"Baby!" Shikaku snarled, his mood taking a complete turn for the worse. "How could I have a coward of a son!" He shouted at the younger Nara

"How could Yoshino give birth to such a lazy, incompetent son!"

Shikamaru frowned deeply at his father's stabbing words. "Dad-" Shikamaru began

"Shut up!" Shikaku snapped. He looked to the mission report that his son was working on "What's this?" He slurred as he picked It up upside down. After looking at for a moment he looked to down at his son, glaring daggers at him, "Stayed in the back huh?" he asked, venom in his voice

Dad, I was-"

"I don't wanna heat it!" he snapped "Here, I'll finish this for you." He said scooping up his son's pencil.

"No, Dad, I can-"

"Shut up." He said hiccupping softly as he began scribbling down on the mission report.

The younger watched helplessly as the elder wrote violently on the paper.  
"Where is this coming from…?" Shikamaru thought in despair, "…Is this what he's always thought?..."

Shikaku finished with an intense period that pierced the page.  
Shikamaru flinched slightly at the sound of the paper being punctured by the pencil this bringing him back to what was going on. He looked up at the older and the mission report a depression beginning to creep up on him at the sight of his Dad looking at him like one looks at their most hated thing, with disgust, the only desire to throw it away.

"Get up." He demanded of the other. Shikamaru did as he was told, getting the mission report shoved into his hands as he got upright. "There, now it's accurate and done."

Shikamaru looked down at the paper and felt like he wanted to cry. Most of the writing was illegible to him, he could make out select words; 'coward', 'useless', 'Lazy-ass'… He was starting to feel glad that he couldn't read the other more furious looking scribbles.

"Read it to me." Shikaku ordered

Shikamaru knitted his brow. He couldn't read it. He could barely even stand reading it. "Dad, I can't-"

The father's ears perked at the sound of the word 'can't'. His featured darkened more making him, if possible, look even more murderous  
"What's your excuse now?" He snarled

Shikamaru winced and looked back to the paper. He squinted trying to make sense of what he thought was the beginning of a sentence. "Um…" he began "I…er.."

"What?" Shikaku growled, wobbling slightly, his balance failing him for a moment.

"I…Can't read it." He softly replied

"You can't read it." The elder echoed looking his son like he was an idiot for not being able to decipher his chicken scratch. "What do you mean you can't read it?"

"I just…can't read it." He repeated

"Read it!"

"Dad I Ca-"

Shikaku growled and gave his son a brutal punch to the side of the head. The assault sent the younger falling backwards at an angel causing him to bash his head against the wooden arm of the couch.

"Ah!" Shikamaru cried out as he fell down against his old acquaintance, the floor where he curled into himself in pain, hoping that his father would leave him alone. Like a savage predator leaves alone a dead looking prey.

"Get out of my sight. You fucking piece of shit!" Shikaku roared  
Shikamaru scrambled to his feet, holding his head in pain. Shikamaru blinked and began to try and examine a warm slippery liquid that he felt on his hand, but bolted out of the room as he father roared at him again.

Shikamaru Stumbled as he neared his room.  
"Hn…" he groaned and leaned against his door, "Wh…what just happened?"  
he asked into the open air, asking no one and everyone at the same time, hoping that he'd receive some sort of answer. He remembered about his hand, and looked down at it, his hand now shaking realizing as his hand served as his sign for his question. He didn't want to believe it, but any trace of a doubt was wiped away as a drop of blood ran down the side of his head and dripped down painfully slowly down onto the palm of his hand.  
Sadness swelled in Shikamaru's heart like an over filled balloon, ready to burst at any moment.  
"This isn't happening…" he stuttered a lump forming in his throat. "This can't be happening…" he said holding back a sob,  
"...Dad…"

_~AN: And there you have it! I hope you liked it. If you saw any grammatical errors or anything that didn't seem to fit there, please tell me and I'll go right in and edit those out! I rushed myself to get this on, because I was mad at myself for not having updating this in so long! lol...it's like 2 in the morning where I am...~~_


	5. Chapter 5

_~AN: Heeeere it is! *plays victory music for self* (I really did. ... I'm such a loser) Ehh... I'm sorry you guys... I've been doing the worst job updating my stories. I REALLY do like this one though! I feel bad and I seriously, seriously do promise that I'll update this story sooner! I'll even give a dead line for myself! But, more on that in the end notes. I hope you enjoy! I hope it was worth the wait... heh... (I went ahead and removed those two notification chapters, in case you were wondering where those went.)~~_

Shikamaru looked at his door when he remembered, "Oh...no." he thought getting up quickly from the floor "Hidan-" He said opening his door, stepping into the room.

Shikamaru cut himself short at the sight of the Jashinist.

Hidan, who presently was trying to lick a piece of waffle from his cheek, sputtered and drew his tongue back into his mouth at lightning speeds. A blush of embarrassment dusted across his syrup covered cheeks

"A-About time you got back!" He shouted.

Hidan's voice had returned to its normal, healthy tone. No longer did it sound like sandpaper was being ground against something when the Jashinist spoke; all thanks to the breakfast the Nara had left the other.

Shikamaru laughed harder in response not able to put together a sentence.

Hidan, in his desperate state of hunger, had squirmed his way up to the plate and proceeded to try to lick the waffles closer to his mouth in order to eat them. In this process he got his cheeks covered with syrup. He got most of the waffles, aside from the few pieces stuck to his face.

The Orange juice had been knocked over in an attempt to drink it. He ended up lapping up most of the juice he could get at like a cat, at which he wasn't very successful. This further added to the stickiness of the Jashinist's cheeks.

"D-did you get into a fight with the food?" Shikamaru asked holding back laughter.

The Jashinist looked at the Nara angrily "It's your fault anyway! You're the one who didn't untie my arms!"

Shikamaru winced slightly at the sheer volume of the others voice. Hidan was definitely back to his normal self... aside from his legs being severed of course...

"Sh, shhh." Shikamaru urged laughing softly.

Hidan continued to glare at him.

Shikamaru sighed recomposing himself, crouched down, and slowly started to clean up the syrupy mess. He continued in silence surprised that the Jashinist shut up.

"Hey," Hidan said capturing the others attention as he put the plate on a dresser near his door "Give me something to eat?" he asked looking at his hopefully.

Shikamaru knit his brow at the sudden politeness of the man he was planning on torturing.

"Well... you know, you shouldn't really eat that much so soon...since you were without for so long." Shikamaru explained, "Your body isn't used to eating so much again yet."

Hidan furrowed his brow in distaste. Even though that made sense to him, that didn't mean that it would stop the growling coming from his stomach. "Fuck...whatever." He grumbled looking off to the side.

Shikamaru sighed softly then scrunched his nose as a foul smell wafted into his nose. "Ugh... You smell terrible." he said moving back a ways from the Jashinist. Shikamaru could feel Hidan's temper flair

"I bet you wouldn't be a fuckin' field of fresh fucking flowers either if you spent months under fucking ground! Ya little shit!" He bellowed

Shikamaru winced from the sheer volume of his voice

"Like you can say anything about being clean." He growled, "You're the one bleeding right now." he added.

Shikamaru blinked, his eyes widening slightly as reality made him remember what just happened, "Shit!" he swore under his breath as he rushed into the bathroom to take care of the problem.

"What'd ya do?" Hidan called after the Nara

"I..." Shikamaru trailed off. He grabbed some disinfectant and gauze and started patching up the knocker on his head.

"You what?" Hidan called from the other room

Shikamaru winced as the disinfectant cleaned the wound, "I..." he started as he began wrapping the injured area with the gauze "...I lost my balance and hit my head against the arm of the couch." he lied as he finished wrapping the section of his head

"Ha, fucking clumsy ass." The Nara heard Hidan mock.

Shikamaru shared a halfhearted glare with the Jashinist as he reentered the room "Oh, shut up, baka." He mumbled

"I'm fucking sore." Hidan whined after a moment. He squirmed around on the floor trying to get comfortable.

"Just... be quiet." The Nara replied softly and sighed as he took off his shirt and replaced it with a clean one that didn't have spots of blood on it.

Hidan huffed with distaste at the lack of a reaction from the other. He was expecting something witty or snide from him, like he usually would whenever he prodded at him.

Shikamaru looked over the Jashinist somberly for a moment. Then slowly a melancholy smile spread across the Nara's face. He approached the other and kneeled down next to him.

"You really are a mess." he murmured peeling a piece of waffle off of the elder's sticky face.

Hidan huffed at him, "Like I said, it's your fault dip sh-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Shikamaru interrupted flicking the waffle chunk off of the tip of his finger into the nearby wastebasket. He turned back to Hidan "I'd say it's time you got a bath."

Hidan blinked, "A bath? Why the fuck for?" He asked

Shikamaru looked at him in disbelief, "Because, you're stinking up my room." he said as he picked him up and propped him against his bed lightly. "Lest I forget you're all sticky now." Shikamaru added turning and picking up the Jashinist in a piggyback fashion, which was much to the others dislike.

"Hey! Put me down!" Hidan yelped struggling weakly as the Nara headed into the bathroom. "You little shit!" he shouted.

Shikamaru "Geez, what's wrong with a bath?" he asked as he rested the Jashinist on the toilet, the back of the toilet bracing him up.

"I don't need a bath." Hidan insisted as the Nara went over to the bath tub.

"Uh, yeah, you do." Shikamaru retorted as he turns on the faucet. Shikamaru went back over to the Jashinist as the tub filled to take other his clothes.

Hidan blinked, "What are you doing?" he asked confused as Shikamaru began to go about removing his badly beaten cloak.

"Baking a cake." Shikamaru responded sarcastically, "What do you think I'm doing? I'm taking your clothes off." he finished.

"Why?" Hidan asked

"So that you can fly to the moon, Genius." Shikamaru said peeling the blood crusted cloak off of the elder slowly, actually trying not to hurt him.

Hidan winced slightly from his cloak being taken off as it was practically welded to his skin by the layers of dried blood. Hidan grumbled at the other, but he wouldn't admit that he was actually happy that the other had started acting his usual self around him again. Much to his surprise, he didn't like seeing the Nara all depressed like that.

"Well, stop it." Hidan demanded as the younger threw the cloak in a heap on the floor near a trash bin.

Shikamaru shook his head, "No way, you're in serious need of one of these." he said going back to the Jashinist and grabbing his pants.

"S-stop." Hidan insisted.

"Can you not smell yourself?" Shikamaru asked disregarding what the other said, "I'm surprised my parents haven't asked if there's something dead in my room." he continued as he pulled Hidan's pants down and tossed them having them join his filthy cloak.

"Stop stop stop stop!" Hidan said in a rush as he anticipated what the other was going to do next.

Shikamaru looked up at the other and opened his mouth to speak.

"The Bathtub's gonna overflow!" he said the words tumbling out of his mouth at speeds that would rival a bullet.

Shikamaru blinked and quickly looked over to the tub. "Crap!" he gasped. He scrambled over to the tub and turned it off as fast as he could. He let out a sigh of relief, the water threatening to spill over the edges as it swayed back and forth "What a pain." he sighed as pulled a lever that let some water out of the bathtub. When the bathtub reached an appropriate level, the Nara looked back over to the Jashinist. "Are you afraid of water or something?" Shikamaru asked questioning the others reluctance to take a bath.

"No fucking way." he scoffed immediately in reply

"Then what is your problem? I don't have to knock you out so that I can give you a bath do I?" the Nara asked striding back to the Jashinist and looking down at him from where he sat on the toilet seat.

"Fuck off." Hidan gruffly snapped at the younger.

Shikamaru sighed and looked over the zealot. "_If he's not afraid of the water then what's his problem...He could be lying I suppose... but what would he gain from that?"_

Hidan squirmed about the seat glancing at the other for brief moments while the genius continued on his train of thought. Hidan had managed to bite his tongue for once in his life, having cut off the remaining part of his preceding sentence. He was _not_ going to let _him _of all people know that.

Shikamaru watched the Jashinist's face twist in agonized thought. He watched closely analyzing Hidan's squirms and the way he knit his brow when he glanced over to the bathtub.

"You're afraid of the water." Shikamaru stated matter-of-factly. "Coward?" Shikamaru jabbed snidely a satisfied smirk beginning to work its way into his features.

"Shit, I'm afraid of the water, bitch. _You're_ going to fucking drown me in it!" The older snapped. Hidan blinked, and then bit his lip cursing himself for not holding his tongue "_Shit..."_

Shikamaru was taken aback by the Zealot's sudden confession, the smirk falling from his face.

"Hidan…," the shadow user began, "I-."

"Don't start with me, bitch!" Hidan howled cutting the Nara short, "I'm fuckin' gonna- O-Oi!" The Jashinist blurted out, "What do you think you're doing fucker!?"

The younger, much to the older's discontent, had picked the Zealot up into his arms and promptly began striding for the very much ready bathtub.

"Shh," Shikamaru encouraged, "geez… you're so troublesome…" The Nara murmured as he arrived at the tub.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to give you a bath." Shikamaru said

Hidan blinked, stunned for a moment; he then regained his composure and immediately began to try to squirm out of Shikamaru's arms. "I told you, I won't-!" Hidan began.

"Well, let me tell you something." Shikamaru said cutting the other off with a gentle sternness in his voice. "You _need_ a bath." He said bluntly. "And I'm going to give you one."

Within moments of him saying this, the younger was submerging the Jashinist slowly into the warm bath water. Hidan arched his back trying to keep away from the water, expecting the liquid to be searing hot or a skin burning chemical. The Zealot hissed as the Nara placed him down fully into the tub anticipating the unfathomable pain.

Shikamaru was startled by the others sudden outburst. He looked down at him puzzled and asked "What was that all about?" to the tense Jashinist

The Jashinist opened his mouth to yell, but then left it hanging open as it stumbled upon him that the water wasn't hurting him even in the slightest. He looked down at the water, positively stunned "_This…feels good!-?" _He announced in his head. His face contorted from a look of awkward shock to one of complete and utter bafflement. Hidan was so bothered by the fact that he presently wasn't screaming in pain while his skin sizzled away that he began to doubt that he was contentious or even alive anymore. He instead found it more believable that the past day's events were some twisted dream; in which the boy whose sensei he murdered was for some unknown reason, giving him a bath and feeding him breakfast foods. All-the-while while he was in this dream his mangled, blown-up body surely was still rotting deep down within the pit where the Nara had left him.

"_Is this real life?"_ He questioned himself although all of the Zealots thought were becoming more and more clouded with each thought.

Hidan heard something snap from behind him bringing himself to focus on what was happening around him. Moments later he noticed his previously bound arms slowly join him by his sides. He was unsure why the other decided to release his arms, but he wasn't complaining, even if it did momentarily hurt when his arms moved. _"If this is a dream… then why would I be putting myself through so much pain?"_ he mused hazily.

"You look more confused the usual." Shikamaru commented as he fetched soap, shampoo, and conditioner. He then returned to Hidan and situated himself behind the Zealot for easy access of the grease ball of a head in front of him.

But the Jashinist had nothing to say about the younger's quip.

Shikamaru made a face when Hidan didn't snap back at him like he normally would. He decided that it was best not to wish for that to happen and count it as a blessing as he filled a small bucket with bathwater and slowly poured it over the other's head.

Hidan remained unfazed, allowing the water to go wherever it pleased as the Nara dampened his greasy, unkempt hair.

Shikamaru looked at the other, concern slowly rising in him as he watched the Jashinist allow water to flow freely into his eyes and gaping mouth.

"Don't let the flies get in now." Shikamaru attempted to joke nonchalantly as he reached around and pushed the elder's mouth shut. And though he jest, the Nara was really beginning to wonder if the Jashinist in the bathtub was the same Jashinist he was having problems with minutes before who wouldn't stop raving about not wanting to take a bath.

Hidan was brought back to what he could only assume was reality when the younger shut his mouth for him. Somewhere along the line, Hidan had mentally decided that dream or not, he wouldn't let himself get any more enjoyment from this situation. Surely he could do this he mentally pumped himself. He did after all, relish in pain.

Shikamaru Squeezed some sweet smelling shampoo into his hand, placed the shampoo on top of the Jashinist's head, and slowly began to massage the shampoo to a lather.

As Shikamaru continued cleaning the Jashinist's hair, Hidan In spite of himself, let a soft sigh drift over his lips. He couldn't help but succumb to the Nara's skilled fingers. He was positive that this was a dream now. No way could this possibly be reality. When he wakes up later he'll be greeted by unfathomable pain and a foul stench, which should be expected after going so long without bathing. Hidan came to the conclusion that this is the exact reason as to why he was having this twisted dream. Because he didn't want to be in pain anymore; and he most certainly did not want to stink like rotting garbage anymore. An unaccustomed depression slowly began to settle in the Zealot's chest and he started to wonder why he would torment himself in this way. His unsettling thoughts would have continued to stream through his mind, but his thoughts were pushed onto the backburner as his attention was brought to a slow-building pleasure. Without him noticing, Shikamaru had moved onto lightly massaging this Jashinist's shoulders and chest with a soothing smelling luffa while he let the shampoo settle in his hair.

Shikamaru continued to gently scrub away all dirt and filth from Hidan with one hand, while with his other hand he massaged kinks out of the Jashinist's shoulders and neck.

A content sigh ghosted over Hidan's lips as every muscle that the Nara's hands touched immediately relaxed under his touch.

"Ah…Jashin…" Hidan murmured under his breath as his eyes fluttered shut on their own accord. Soon, without even noticing, Hidan had been lulled to sleep. Courtesy of the younger's pleasing touches.

"Alright, you might want to close your eyes, I'm-." Shikamaru cut himself short in order to keep Hidan's head above water as the Jashinist became completely limp in his arms. "I-I, what?" The Nara questioned allowed, confused as to what was going on. Shikamaru looked down at Hidan worriedly, his mind grasping for what he should do. But the worry soon dispelled as the genius noted the rhythmic ascending and descending of Hidan's chest, signaling that he was simply a sleep.

"Sleeping?" Shikamaru questioned aloud. Slowly, a faint smile worked it's way onto the Nara's face. "Well, at least you won't be so troublesome this way." He mused, positioning the Jashinist in the tub so he could easily wash the shampoo out of his hair. As he finished washing the shampoo out, the Nara skipped the conditioner and started draining the tub, deciding that it was a better idea to try and let the Jashinist sleep. But, when Shikamaru hefted him out of the bathtub, the Jashinist didn't even stir from his sleep. It seemed like Hidan was out like a light.

"Looks like you're about as solid of a sleeper as I am." Shikamaru said with a faint smile as he fetched and wrapped the sleeping zealot in some soft, puffy towels. The Nara heaved a sigh as he reentered the room, the newly cleaned Jashinist in his arms. "Speaking of sleep..." he said as he approached the bed, "I think that I deserved some." he muttered as he situated Hidan under the bed, supplying him with a pillow under his head.

Shikamaru cringed, pain searing in his head as his head collided with his pillow when he plopped down onto his bed. "Damn," he hissed, placing his hand over the offending spot on the back of his head. "I can't even enjoy sleeping because of this..." he muttered and sat back up in his bed. Shikamaru groaned softly as the memory of what happened rushed through him along with fresh pain from the back of his head. "Damn... damn... Let everything be fixed tomorrow..." Shikamaru murmured as he re-situated himself into a position that didn't cause him agonizing pain.

"Let everything be better tomorrow..." he repeated to himself and half begged to whatever force was dealing this to him as he slowly drifted into sleep.

_~~AN: Annnd there is was! Poor Shika, AmIRight? But, wasn't that cute? For a little bit? (The thing with Hidan that is). ANYWAY. About that deadline. Hooowww abboouuutt JULY 2ND? Do you guys think that's a good time? Lemme know, you know?  
__I hope you enjoyed! I hope it was worth waiting for... ha...Review or I'll take a whole year to update... like I did this time... (Sorry!)~~_


	6. Chapter 6

_~AN: Here it is! This chapter is considerably shorter than my usual chapters. But, dammit all if it wasn't going to get you guys something on the day that I said (It's still the 2nd where I live at least...)! I'll crank out more for you guys! I'm going where there'll be no internet so I'll be able to focus on writing ;) I hope you enjoy this relatively short chapter! I might go in and add to this chapter later, but, I actually kinda doubt that.~_

Shikamaru groaned as his eyes fluttered open, "Man...What time is it?" He muttered sleepily to himself as he peeked out the window, noting that the sun wasn't even close to beginning to poke its way into his bedroom. He shifted his gaze over to his alarm clock. 3:24.

"Damn." Shikamaru cursed under his breath. He rolled onto his stomach and pressed his head firmly into his bed. "Go back to sleep." the Nara demanded of himself. "Back...to sleep." he repeated, desperation leaking into his voice. He had no reason to be up this early. He was hungry from not having anything to eat the night before, but he was too scared that his father might still be up and on the prowl, keeping an eye out for any "misbehaving" sons.

"Come on." Shikamaru tried encouraging himself, but to no avail.

* * *

Shikamaru tossed and turned in bed, trying every position possibly in a vain attempt to lull himself back to sleep.

"What a pain." Shikamaru grumbled, sitting up in his bed, "Don't tell me I'm becoming an insomniac now." he said as he ran his hand through his hair and sigh. Shikamaru gasped, cutting his exasperated sigh short as pain seared in the back of his head.

"Oww," he groaned softly, placing his hand over the sore area. He tried putting pressure on the spot, but the pain doubled in response. Cringing, the Nara yanked his hand away, hoping that the pain would dull in time.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he got a look at his hand. It was stained red. He was bleeding, considerably.

"Damn!" Shikamaru cursed and hauled himself out of bed.

As he examined the back of his head with the assistance of two mirrors, the situations only became worse and worse for the poor boy. Not only had the gash bleed through the bandages, but it also appeared to be infected.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit." Shikamaru chanted as he hurriedly began trying to fix the problem. "Why dammit why!?" He hissed, quickly re-dressing the wound.

As he finished temporarily fixing the problem, Shikamaru returned to his bed, groaning at the sight of a blood stained pillow. "Man..." He grumbled and plopped himself down on the edge of the bed. Unsure of what to do with himself, Shikamaru simply sat; wishing that time would go faster.

"It's still only 3:38..." He muttered miserably.

Then, a new, horrifying idea forced its way into the abused boy's mind. What if he needed stitches? What would he tell the doctor? What would he tell his mom? Would his dad say anything about it? Should he tell the truth? Would they think he was lying? "Just an attention starved kid."? What would his dad do if he told the truth...?

Shikamaru's head pounded, a tormented moan escaping his lips as he buried his face into his hands. "What should I do...?" He whimpered. He couldn't get stitches. Getting stitches would only make it worse. He knew it would. There'd be questions with answers that he knew he would stumble over. He despaired at the idea that he might fumble over his story if or when someone or his mom or doctor asked. What if they saw through his lie? He wouldn't live to see the next day. He wouldn't dare to let anyone else know that the "accident" even happened.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, burdened by his own thoughts. He sat there for what felt like hours, praying to ever god he could think of- Hell even _Jashin_- that he wouldn't need stitches. But, it was only 3:40.

"Hidan..." Shikamaru murmured, barely above a whisper. "Hidan...Hidan..." he repeated somberly. Shikamaru wanted someone to talk to. He _needed_ someone to talk to. He couldn't stand to be alone with his thoughts any longer. "H-Hidan." He groaned louder after several minutes of waiting.

"Fuck, what are you bitching about?" came a groggy, irritated reply from the other.

Shikamaru winced at the harsh tone in the Jashinist's voice.

Shikamaru muttered a reply to the Zealot. Shikamaru heard Hidan grumble from underneath the bed at his inaudible reply. Hidan wasn't in the mood for this.  
"What? Fuck, speak up, Bitch! You're talking through a fucking mattress, Genius." The Jashinist snapped.

Said genius curled into himself, surprised at how much the other's words were affecting him. He couldn't take this kind of abuse right now. "...N-Nothing... just... go back to sleep..." he mumbled louder, unable to hide the hurt in his voice. "Sorry...for waking you..." he said and shifted himself off the bed.

Shikamaru wondered why he would get his hopes up like that as he shuffled his way over to the door. What did he expect to happen? Did he expect this to work out like a sappy love novel? Did he expect Hidan to have a very sudden change of disposition and choose to happily talk to him?

Yes...yes the increasingly depressed Nara did. But, those hopes were quickly dashed with the reply that the sleepy Jashinist snapped at him. As Shikamaru opened his bedroom door, he decided that he would take his chances with the wrath of his father.

"_It's not like I have anything to lose._" He thought dejectedly as he stepped out into the hall. Perhaps some coffee would help clear his mind. Shikamaru closed the door behind him, leaving a confused and slightly worried Jashinist in his wake. Hidan wondered where the feeling of guilt lumped up in his chest came from as he laid in silence under the bed. Why should he care if Shikamaru's upset? Shikamaru doesn't mean anything to the Jashinist, right?

"Fuck." Hidan muttered and bit his lip.

_~AN: Okay, so, very short chapter in comparison to my 3,000 word ones. But, the next one will be longer, at least I think! I think I'll shoot for either the 15th or the 16th for the next chapter; sound like a plan?~_


	7. Notice

Hey guys. Sorry that I didn't update this story when I said I was gonna :/

I got caught up in this contest on DA and other stuff going on at my hiz house.

Buuuut, if you're interested you could read the fanfic that I wrote for the contest? It's a HidaShika fanfic like this one! If you're interested in reading it, it's called "The Jashinist's Pet" (I'm so creative...)

I think that I actually might take a shooort break from this story so that I can properly focus on other fanfics that I already have and other that I want to get started on. But, by no means is this story dead!

Byebye~


End file.
